Naruto's Comfort and Sasuke's tears
by Katieskittles
Summary: Something was up with Sasuke after talking to the hokage. Naruto notices this right when he sees his teammate come back over for training. What could be troubling the raven? Naruto goes to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto and his two teammates were on the bridge waiting for their precious sensei to show up. While waiting for Kakashi Naruto and Sakura were talking. "They can be so annoying you know?" Sakura says in her whiny voice. Naruto has been looking down at the water for the last few minutes while his teammate was complaining about her parents. She had a fight with them right before she came here. The fox who had not even met his father and mother was just innerly sighing and clenching his fists. Sasuke noticed how tense Naruto had gotten. He knew about his comrade not having a family either like himself. He too hated how Sakura was talking about her parents like that. She should be grateful for having them. He does understand that kids have fights with their parents that is totally a normal thing and after the kid is mad and yes starts saying things that he or she do not mean to say. Sakura constantly has fights with them and then starts telling both Sasuke and Naruto about it. Sasuke was not really paying attention to this conversation. Naruto however was and the more he listened to her he was longing for his own parents. He looks over at Sasuke knowing he too had no family. And hearing Sakura he was worried about his teammate having to hear this as well. Naruto gives out a big sigh, 'When is Kakashi going to show up?' he is always late and has a excuse behind it that is not always true.

Sakura who thought that Naruto was sighing because of her says, "What? Are you saying that it was ok for them saying no?"

Naruto looks over at her, "Well they may be doing this to protect you?"

"Protect me?" Sakura mouths out the words, "I am ninja why would they be wanting to protect me?"

Naruto innerly sighs, looking over at Sasuke who was crossing his arms, and closing his eyes. Naruto does not show it on the outside but he does care for his teammate on the inside. Right now this was one of those times. The raven looks over at him, surprised to see him starring over at him, "What is it dobe?"

Naruto decides to ignore what came out of his teammate's mouth this time and looks back over at Sakura, "Sakura I know that you are having problems with your mother but I think you should go up to her and give her a big hug. Some people are not so lucky."

Sakura looks over at Naruto. She knew about him being on his own and the same with Sasuke. She was so caught up ranting about her mother and how she wished her parents are not so annoying when it comes to things she wants to do that has them saying no to her. She looks over at Sasuke and then back at Naruto, "I am sorry I keep ranting about them don't I? When you-" Naruto covers her mouth quickly before she could say those words.

Sasuke looks over at them, noticing Naruto covering their teammate's mouth with his hand. He heard what Sakura was about to say. Getting more annoyed with her.

"Sorry for interrupting your speech Sakura but I do not really want to hear that," 'And I do not think Sasuke does either,' he thought. He takes his hand off of her mouth. 'Maybe I should stop talking about my parents to them?' Sakura wondered to herself.

"Sorry I am late," Naruto and Sakura were startled out their own thoughts as they heard Kakashi's voice. All three of them looked up at their sensei who was swatting on the bridge's railing a few feet away.

"You are late!" both Sakura and Naruto shout at him while Sasuke crosses his arms in annoyance at his sensei.

"I am sorry about that but," Naruto waits for the excuse that he came up with. At times it can be amusing to hear. He however did not expect Kakashi to say this, "I was talking to Hokage Saruiobi," he turns to Sasuke, "turns out he wants to you," Naruto and Sakura both were shocked and looked over at their teammate who too was looking confused. That old man never really has talked to him alone.

"I have training though?" Sasuke replies, wanting to start training for an 1 hour ago already.

"Do not freight about that you can train right after you come back."

Sasuke was looking confused and wanted to so badly to train. He innerly sighs with annoyance and walks away from his team. Naruto was watching him leave, 'I wonder what that old man wants to talk to him about?'


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto and Sakura were in the middle of training. Learning how to create diversions towards the enemy when Sasuke appeared. Walking slowly over to them. Naruto noticed something off with him. Usually he does show any emotions and Naruto kind of thought awhile ago that Sasuke was just a hard cold bassard who loved to insult the blonde any chance he got. He was surprised to see his teammate coming back, gritting his teeth. Sakura noticed this too and decided to approach him from concern, "Sasuke kun!" she runs over to him. He walks past her, not bothering to look up, "What happened Sasuke kun? what did he want to talk to you about?" she wondered, walking beside him. Naruto watched them. As Kakashi looked a bit guilty at Sasuke. "Nothing to concern you about," Sasuke says, anger clearly pressed in his voice.

"But?" Sakura says. Sasuke ignores her, walking beside where Naruto was standing, having hands in his pockets. Naruto looks over at his comrade from the corner of his eyes. Something was bothering him, it clearly showed on Sasuke's face. 'I wonder what happened?' Naruto wondered. Sasuke catches his starring but does not say anything. Naruto decided to wait till Sakura and Kakashi had gone home before he himself tries to ask his teammate what was bothering him and also about his talk with the hokage. He looks down at ground, 'Maybe something happened while talking to that old man?'

During training Sasuke was trying to stay focused but from the talk with the hokage kept coming back to his thoughts and it was hard to concentrate on the task before him. He been trying to stay next to Naruto and stay by his side. Even though they do not get really along Sasuke could not help but realise not to long ago that being by Naruto gives him comfort just knowing that he is there. He will never admit it to his comrade though. Not yet anyway.

Naruto who notices Sasuke's odd behavior during training, like staying near him most of the day and it seems his teammate is doing this on purpose. He did not call out on him about that though instead he just pretends to not care. Though he kept taking quick glances at his teammate, and thought to try to get Sasuke on what was bothering him while they were waiting for the signal to strike at their sensei. And Sakura being on a different tree. They were hidden well enough with the leafs so talking to him would probably be ok. "Hey Sasuke I noticed something off about you today?" Naruto decided to start off with those words.

Sasuke looks over at Naruto. Wondering if he should tell him even though most of the time they start talking it usually becomes a fight. He decided to pretend that there was nothing going on with him, "What you mean by that blockhead?"

Naruto gritted his teeth at insult but kept calm. If he provokes Sasuke into a fight now then there would be no way that his teammate would even think about telling him on what was going on. Naruto innerly sighs, "Do not play dumb with me. Why are you acting odd?" Sasuke gritted his teeth, looking over at Kakashi who was getting ready for them to strike.

"I am not acting odd," Sasuke says. Though that was a total lie.

Naruto may be dumb at times and the class clown but right now looking at Sasuke he was anything but dumb and knowing full well that Sasuke is lying to him, "Lier."

Sasuke looks over at Naruto, "I am not a lier."

"You are too lier. Now was is bothering you so much!?"

Sasuke gritted his teeth at Naruto wondering if he should tell his teammate. But like always he swallowed his pride and turns away from those blue eyes, "Nothing is bothering now keep quiet you dobe or Kakashi who is suppose to pretend to be our enemy might catch us spying," Sasuke looks back over at the field. He became wide eyed when his target was not anywhere in sight, 'Great now where did he run off too? That idiot Naruto making me lose my focus!'

"Boo I am right behind you," Sasuke gasps and Naruto was looking behind him at Kakashi swatting on the exact same branch they were sitting on. They were caught red handed. Sasuke glares at Naruto.


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke was pissed at Naruto after their training. It was his fault that the raven got distracted. He gritted his fist. A shadow was moving towards him. Noticing Sasuke turns around to check out his stalker. But when doing so the figure was gone.

Naruto kept his eyes on Sasuke most of the day during training. 'Why wouldn't he just tell me what is bothering him?" I mean they are comrades even if they fight non stop. Naruto still cares for him in some part of his mind. Even if Sasuke is most of the time a jerk to him. Not to mention being in love with Sakura is hard on the fox when she loves Sasuke. Of course Naruto had known for a long time that his teammate does not feel the same way towards her. Naruto knows that without anyone saying it. He should not be mad at Sasuke. It is not his fault that Sakura fell in love with him.

Naruto decides to follow his raven hair teammate all the way to his own clan. Naruto felt a lonely chill in the air. As if the air itself here was mocking Sasuke.

Sasuke kept on turning around now and then to see who is the idiot who keeps on following him. 'Do they want a death wish?' After he turns around the 5th time he noticed some orange hair poking out behind a large wooden pole. "You might as well come out of hiding dobe?" Sasuke says in a annoyed tone. This was not the time for his thunderhead of a teammate to play around with him. He was not in the mood for it. Having his hands in his pockets he clenches them tightly, "I know it is you Naruto!" he snaps at the air. He heard a thud coming from the pole. Naruto did not expect his comrade to yell at him like that. Actually since he had Sasuke as his teammate he never heard him raise his voice since that day where Naruto tried to come to Sasuke's rescue only to a make himself a fool and made things worse for his comrade. And the plan of rescuing him became reversed. Naruto was so surprised with Sasuke's outburst that he tripped on one of the sidewalk cracks and fell flat on his face with his arms sprawled out infront of him.

Sasuke was unamused by his teammate falling down. 'How can they teammate me up with someone who can not stand on his own legs?' It is like the teachers and the hokage were making fun of his own abilities which he been training on his own every night since was 10 years-old. To destroy a certain person. As he looks over at Naruto while he was waiting for him to get back up on his feet, 'Why am I waiting for this blasted dobe?' Every part of Sasuke told him to walk away. To leave Naruto in this state. So then why hasn't Sasuke moved a inch on where he has been standing?

Sasuke hates the idea of him getting soft. I mean he realized for awhile that he was ok with caring for the yellow headed idiot once in awhile. He does come to terms that the way he cares for Naruto is different from the way he cares for Sakura. "What are you doing here Naruto?" he decided to break the silence after not saying anything to him for the last minute.

Naruto looks up at his teammate thinking of what to say while he got back on his feet. 'Damn him,' he thought, 'it was his fault that I fell!' He calmed his nerves now was not the time to fight. He did not want to push Sasuke into telling him but he did not know how else to get his teammate to talk, "I came over here to try to see if you…" he wanted to talk to his teammate but he did not think that he would be able to if they stayed in the Uchiha village. He was already creeped out by just standing at the entrance of this ghost town, "if you wanted to have ramen with me tonight?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "it would even be my treat," he gritted his teeth after saying the last word.

Sasuke looks down at the ground for a few seconds thinking, "Why- I mean what are you planning?"

Naruto noticed something in his teammates eyes. They were held with confusion, 'I would understand why he felt that way.' he would be too if out of the blue Sasuke asked him to have ramen with him, "I am not planning anything I just thought I should get to know my teammate?"

Sasuke snorts at that but did not answer back. Deciding to hear his comrade out.

"I mean we have been teammates for a month now and the only things I know about you is that you have no interest in Sakura," Sasuke was about to speak about that when Naruto cut him off, "I know Sasuke. Anyways all we did since we been teamed up was fight and even if we tried-"

"I am tired Naruto. Not to mention we have a mission tomorrow. Which I will have to prepare for by more training."

Naruto did not know how to handle a situation like this. It was obvious that his teammate was trying to get rid of him but deep down in Sasuke which Naruto noticed is that his raven haired comrade was trying to keep himself together. This reminded him on why he was really here. Then it clicked on what is causing Sasuke to act this way and what the hokage may have talked to him about. Sasuke took a mission with Kakashi. Not needing Naruto and Sakura to come on this one. That was last week when he remembered the day before telling them only his teammate was needed for this trip. Unless the mission turned out to be at a least a b rank mission. Sakura was worried the whole time Sasuke was away. Naruto had to assure her that their teammate would be just fine after all which Naruto will never admit to Sasuke but admitted to Sakura one night when their comrade was away, "I think he is a strong ninja..." Naruto realized he said that part out loud just now.

Sasuke heard this, looking over at his teammate, "What are you thinking there dobe?"

Naruto cupped his mouth, "Certainly not about you," he innerly slapped himself. How dare his mouth says things without him having no control over at the moment.

Sasuke looks away and over to the empty village. A chill in the air was felt between them. It made Naruto's chest start hurting. 'Is this what Sasuke is feeling too?' "It would be creepy if you did," he spoke quietly.

Naruto breathes in a sigh and let it out. This atmosphere was a bit uncomfortable for him as he looks over at the ones alive clan. He remembered 2 years ago that he saw Sasuke's parents walking into a shop. 9 year-old Sasuke was following closely behind them. Naruto wanted so badly to approach him but was both shy and afraid too. Back then he did not see Sasuke as a rival only someone he desperately wanted to talk too. To have Sasuke look at him.

The present Naruto looks over at Sasuke who in surprise was looking back over him with some hidden emotions. He noticed that he was trying to say something to him but Naruto did not hear, "Sorry I was not paying attention on what you were saying just now?"

Sasuke groans with annoyance as he folds his arms across his chest, "I said you better leave," Naruto noticed that his teammate was not saying it in a way that he wants him to leave but more like he does not want Naruto be exposed to this depressing atmosphere. Naruto instead of moving away from Sasuke his footing decided to move closer to his comrade. "Did you not hear me-"

"Oh save your breath with the last words!" Naruto snaps. Not really meaning to start a fight with Sasuke but he does not want to leave. No matter if the ghost village felt a bit creepy to him. He took in breath and calm himself before speaking. Deciding to approach this in a different way to get his dark haired comrade to spill out what is bothering, "Do I look stupid to you?" he decided to start of with. He knows this question will amuse Sasuke.

It sure has as he looks over at Naruto. A hint of surprise in his eyes by this question, "What do you think dobe?"

Naruto gritted his teeth, deciding to ignore the insult, "My guess it yes you think I am a idiot but Sasuke you do not know anything about me but I know things about you that you probably did not think it was possible for me to know this about you-" Sasuke was about to speak when Naruto interrupted him, "I know that you are the same as me. You too have no parents," he winced at Sasuke's pained face which he was desperately hiding. He noticed that there was blood dripping from his clenched fists as they were hidden by his chest, "I know that the one who murdered them was your own-"

"Stop it!" Naruto was taken back at Sasuke's shouting, but looking closely at his eyes he was not shouting with anger but quite the opposite, "why are you doing this? Do you not realize that when we fight that some of your words have impact on me? That you are not the only one that is hurt when we fight?" the shouting not too long ago was not as surprising as compared to what Sasuke just said to him, "unlike you I could endure it but this? Putting Itachi into this mix!" he turns away from him, "even I will not go that low no matter how much we fight," he spoke softly.

Naruto wanted to innerly kick himself he did not mean for his teammate to think that he was only doing this to win in a fight. I mean he knows to never go beyond on what Sasuke has lost during arguments. "Sasuke I was not trying too-"

"Just go home Naruto!" he walks away from Naruto and into the dark village. Naruto did not want to leave it like this he wanted to get Sasuke to listen to him that he did not mean it that way. But while figuring out how to correct his teammate Sasuke had already vanished away from him.

Naruto sighs, 'That is not what I meant at all.'

Naruto decided to leave him be and also he not know where Sasuke lived and the village had a dark and a gloomy vibe to it so he dared not to enter. Not yet anyways. He was not giving up on his teammate. Not by a long shot. Believe it.

 **Awes poor Sasuke I want to give him a tight hug so bad and tell him everything is alright :(**

 **Sorry about the wait was both busy and not feeling well. Atm I have a cold but decided to write my next chapter anyways :) It needed to be done. Ones again been writing this while having a cold so my writing probably did not turn out as well as I planned this time :/ Oh well hope you enjoyed it anyways and I will be updating again as soon as I can!**


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto laid in his bed that night. Thinking. He hurt his teammate and without meaning too. He should've known that Sasuke would take it the wrong way. He sighs as he looks up at the ceiling. 'I might have to find a different way to approach this?' Naruto's eyes went wide. Realizing that the person he has in his thoughts was none other than his jerk of a teammate. He shook away his thoughts, going to the bathroom to wash his face. 'Who cares if I hurt him he is a jerk to me all the time!' he gripped the sink, digging his claws into the sides. Gritting his teeth. 'Why do I feel guilty then?' he looks into his mirror. A angered reflection staring back at him, 'I have nothing to feel guilty about.' He smashes his head into the mirror, cracking part of the glass, tiny drip of blood down his face, "Damn it," he grits out. Naruto dips his wash cloth into the running sink, dabbing his forehead, 'I should tell old grandps that I am going to need a new mirror."

That night while sleeping in his twin sized bed he had a dream.

 _ **9 year-old Naruto walks out to a place that he knew is abandoned. Only one person was living there. He looks over at a lake, seeing a raven haired boy sitting alone on the end of the dock. The lake by the boy's lifeless village. Naruto felt a tug at his heart. He knows what it is like to be alone. Even with many people around him. Even when people like his teacher or the hokage comes over to him to talk or to keep him company he still felt lonely. Naruto looks over at the raven haired boy who is called Sasuke. 'He feels the exact same way as me.' the blonde's eyes were beginning to water. Sasuke who felt someone watching him, turns to see the blonde boy staring down at him. Naruto's eyes holding sadness. Sasuke kept his gaze on the boy. Naruto smiles sadly at him. Sasuke clenched his fists inside his pocket, smiling back. But his eyes held a hidden mask. He turns back to the water. Naruto walks away with a single tear running down his face, not caring to wipe it away.**_

Naruto's eyes open up to the darkness. Remembering the dream he just woken up from. Remembers that day as if it were yesterday and he will never forget it. He wonders if Sasuke has never forgotten that day either. 'He probably has?' Naruto looks over at his alarm clock it was only a few hours before he would have to meet up with the gang and then go on a D rank mission. That reminds him of Sasuke going on that mission alone with Kakashi last week and just returned three days ago. 'I wonder if something happened on the mission?' He gasps. Realizing ones again who he is thinking about this whole time after waking up, 'What the hell is wrong with me!?' He hates Sasuke!

Sasuke has been giving Naruto the silent treatment the moment he stepped onto the red bridge. Waiting for Kakashi. Naruto wanted to talk to his teammate but not while Sakura was standing between them. Sakura looks over at Sasuke concerned then over at Naruto, going up to his ear. Naruto begins to blush to have his crush so close to him. "Hey Naruto?" she whispers, "did something happen between you and Sasuke kun that I do not know about?"

Naruto looks at her looking a bit guilty, Sakura watches this. Naruto quickly looks over at Sasuke then back at Naruto. He did not want to lie. He will hate himself for lying to her. But he did not want to tell her about what happened yesterday either. Since telling her that would mean telling her about Sasuke's brother and he did not think it would be a good thing when Sasuke was standing a few feet away. He looks over at Sakura who had worry in her eyes. She hated them fighting all the time. She looks over at Naruto waiting to see if she will receive an answer from the blonde.

Naruto sighs, and whispers back, "I went a bit too far yesterday," he decides to admit.

Sakura's eyes went over to Sasuke, 'I hope he is ok?' she thought, worrying for her teammate and love. She turns to Naruto, whispering with a bit of anger in her tone, "What did you do to Sasuke kun?"

Naruto gulps at her tone. He did not mean to do anything to Sasuke this time. He looks over at the raven haired ninja. Sasuke had his eyes closed but he notices something on his teammate's closed eyelids they were a bit red. Naruto gasps, 'It can't be?' he thought. Sasuke feeling like someone is watching him looks up at the blonde for the first time this morning, surprised at the stare. Naruto innerly gasps, 'They are definitely a bit red.' could it be? 'that he…' No that is impossible!

"What?" Sasuke decided to ask, confused at his staring. He was in a bad mood.

Naruto realizing what he was doing quickly took his eyes off of him. 'It must of been that Sasuke did not sleep well lastnight? Yeah it has to be that for his eyes to look like that.' "Nothing," he replies back quietly. 'Or he was getting the start of a cold? It can not be that he was crying! That is completely impossible!' Naruto looks over at Sakura still waiting for his answer. He innerly slaps himself about forgetting about her. He whispers back, "I can't say. Sorry... But do not worry about it Sakura. I will make sure to apologize."

Sakura was taken back by that. 'Naruto had never said something like that to Sasuke kun after a fight.' she looks over at Sasuke, 'Wonder what happened between them?' looking over at the blonde she whispers back, "OK Naruto I will not worry about it any longer. Just make sure you apologize."

Naruto smiles at her, nodding.


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto and the gang were already a few minutes on the path in their mission heading over to the border of the fire country where their mission would be held and the guy who hired them. So far they been walking for 30 minutes already outside of the Hidden Leaf Village's gates.

Naruto was walking beside Sasuke this whole time while the others were behind them. They had not said a thing to one another since they started on this mission. Enough is a enough. "Sasuke I wanted to talk to you about lastnight?" Naruto says as quietly as possible so the others can not hear. Sasuke gives the blonde a death glare by mentioning this during their mission, "I just want to let you know that from what I said yesterday um… I'm sorry."

Sasuke gave him a shocking look but kept quiet. Moving closer to Sasuke Naruto continues talking to his comrade, "I am sorry that you thought that I would be this cruel to you." Sasuke was about speak when Naruto stopped him, "I was only trying to reach out to you."

"You are such a dobe Naruto."

Naruto growls at this. Just when he was trying to be friendly to his raven haired teammate Sasuke pushes his buttons. Naruto clenches his fists, "What did you say!?"

"Hard of hearing?" Naruto was about to trip him when Sakura stepped in to stop him.

"Stop picking on Sasuke kun!" she yells.

Naruto looks over at her, "But I wasn't-"

"I thought you told me you going to apologize!?"

"Guys-" Kakashi says trying to get them to stop.

"I did apologize!" Naruto replies back defending himself.

Sasuke realized something in this and stops in midtrack, turning to look at the blonde, "You told her!?"

Naruto knew that he would think that he is not an idiot as some people think, "I did not tell her anything Sasuke! I just told her that I was going to apologize to you that was it!"

Sasuke looks over at Sakura who nodded, looking back at Naruto he was about to say something else when Naruto cut in, "You know it took me all last night before going to bed on how I am going to apologize to you! And this is what I get in return?"

"Stop you two!" Kakashi shouts, "you both are acting like a bunch of children!"

Naruto backs away from the group, "Forget it!" he yells at Sasuke ignoring Kakashi, "if this is how you handle my apologies then I wish I did not say it in the first place! All I was trying to do is be kind to you!"

"Naruto stop it!" Kakashi yells, "we already wasted part of this mission by standing here and listening to you two babble with eachother!"

Naruto moves away from the gang while glaring at Sasuke, taking off to be further away from his jerk of a teammate. He tried to apologize and this is what he gets in return?

Sasuke felt a bit guilty as he watches Naruto run away from him. But just a bit.


End file.
